Zia Ziple
~Appearance~ Zia has dark brown hair cut in a bob and green eyes. She has somewhat muscular build and a height of 5'6." She often wears a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. Around her neck is tied a black sash, and she doesn't bother to wear her purple one anymore. However, due to being in jail, she has been wearing her purple sash and an orange jumpsuit, but other because she's hoping she can convince people that she's nice enough to be let out. Now that she is out, she's back to wearing her jeans and black shirt. ~Personality~ She is ambitious and almost always thinking. Stress gets to her easily, and is shy. She can be quite the debater, and has slight anger issues which causes her to often make rash decisions. She can't stand losing. WiP ~Backstory~ During the test, Zia has a panic attack, and thus couldn't finish the it or think clearly, which left her stuck with a Purple Sash. Zia, being actually quite intelligent, was furious that she couldn't retake the test, and now wants to end the entire Color System. As soon as she heard of the Black Sashes, she joined. ~Story~ WiP ~Character Relationships~ >Rolland Barkson< Zia secretly has feelings for her partner in crime. She really likes his soft spot for children, and she doesn't think he looks half bad either. WiP >Montgomery< Zia appreciates her friend's determination. WiP >Richard Conway< Zia actually killed him after she shot him in the knee. Believe it or not, she's actually felt guilty about it, especially since it basically made the Conway kids orphans. What she does not regret, however, is the affect towards all those who supported the Color System found out that a main sponsor was dead. >Felix Conway< Zia seems to hold some sort of grudge against him. She really can't stand the fact that he's still doing well in his company, even after she helped burn down the Music department. She feels horrible for killing his father, but at the same time she's annoyed it didn't seem to impact him more. WiP ~Impacts~ Zia joined together with Montgomery and Rolland in two major plots: kidnapping and the graduation ransom. >Kidnapping< In this plot, Zia, Rolland and Montgomery kidnapped people who supported the Color System. Those people would be: Richard Conway, Felix Conway, Imagine Hope and Diego ￼Arellano. In order to be set free, the small group of Black Sashes made a list of demands that follows: If you want your precious friends back, either a) get rid of the color system, b) allow test retakes and only three types of sashes, c) pay a large sum of money, or d) they'll die. Of course, no one agrees to meet the demands, and instead looked for their friends. As soon as Zia found out about the announcement that they would give up the search for the kidnapped people, she grew infuriated, and, taking a gun, shot Richard in the knee, Felix in the shoulder and Imagine in the arm. The group then left then on the side of a road to die. They did not, however, harm Diego. >Graduation Ransom< On the day of graduation, Zia, Rolland and Montgomery, along with Diego since he was still kidnapped, waited until Freya Willbirn got up to receive her awaked before charging in with guns. The three Black Sashes took Freya, Conner, and Sophie hostage and demand for a safe exit and $10,000 from Felix Conway in order for them to be set free. If the demands were not met, then they would all be killed in front of everyone. Thankfully, Felix brought the money, but he also called the police. As soon as Zia, Rolland and Montgomery were leaving the stage with the money, the police barged in, eventually catching the three. Zia was in jail for a while before being broken out. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Purple Sash Category:Black Sash Category:Adult